Lovers anon
by Wilky1617
Summary: Gerald and Pheobe have concealed their secret love for one another for a long time. But now Gerald faces a crisis and things turn for the worst. (This is only my first peice so be nice in the reviews, im sure better things are yet to come)


"Hey Gerald!" Arnold exclaimed as he caught sight of Gerald from across the street, "Wassup man?" said Gerald as the pair began to walk slowly home. "You wanna play some ball tonight" asked Arnold, "man, I wish I could, but I really gotta hit the books for the test we got tomorrow" explained Gerald. Arnold had been revising all week at home and any spare time he managed to find at school, he was ready. "Well, ok" said Arnold. The pair remained silent for a few moments before they were greeted by Helga and Pheobe, "Great, its football head and Geraldo" murmured Helga. "Yes, great" said Pheobe in a confused manner. As they got closer, Gerald's eyes met Pheobe's. His whole body trembled and the palms of his hands began to sweat. Pheobe was getting similar reactions, although she could hide it. Gerald manage to conjure a smile for a few brief moments before the twitching muscles in his lips made him lose it, but Pheobe had seen in and returned the favour. They both blushed and looked away from each other as they passed. "Watch were your going football head!" shouted Helga in her usual manner. As they got further from each other, Gerald and Pheobe turned heads and caught a glimpse of one another a final time. This time Gerald pulled out all the stops and went for a wave, Pheobe giggled and looked back in front, not really the kind of reply Gerald was looking for.  
  
Later that night Gerald was in his room, with soft music playing softly in the background he lay on his bed staring towards the ceiling. His book lay on his chest where it had remained for the last hour or so. There was only one thing on his mind, Pheobe. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there, smiling that perfect smile, gazing with those perfect eyes, moving with that perfect body. He didn't consider it a problem; in fact he liked it a lot.  
  
After a while a muffled voice was heard on the other side of the door - "Gerald" shouted Timberly, this broke Gerald's concentration. "What!" he replied. "Nothing" she said annoyingly and scampered downstairs. Gerald picked the book from his chest and shook his head. He stood up and walked over to his window. A soft, cool breeze tickled his face, as he took in a deep breath and released it he looked up towards the orangey blue sky. Tomorrow was the day he did something about this.  
  
Gerald woke the next day after a long, peaceful sleep filled with images of what the future between him and his loved one may possess. He sat up and stretched his weary arms. He remembered his promise to himself and nodded. When he was ready he left the house, in too much of a deep thought to remember to say goodbye. The walk to school was going to be a long one, probably due to the fact that he was walking so slowly. The things around him didn't seem to matter, he was in his own world, his own thought processes were all that counted to him at the moment. As people that he knew walked past and said 'hey' he just lifted his head, struggled to pull a smile, bowed his head and resumed thought.  
  
Eventually he got to school. As he walked through the main entrance he overheard a conversation between Herald and a few of the others. "Why do we have to take this dumb test anyways" complained Herald, "yea" agreed a few of the others. With that Gerald suddenly snapped out of his trance and went into a state of panic. All the time he was thinking of Pheobe he had forgotten to study for the test and now he was gonna pay, the test was in the first period. He felt angry, not at Phoebe but at himself-he could never feel angry at Pheobe.  
  
In a state of desperation he dropped his bag and began to run down the corridor frantically looking for a place he could hide and sit out the test. He bumped into several people on the way, knocking one small girl of her feet and into the lockers. As he went round a corner past a drinking fountain he bumped into Pheobe and fell. Pheobe fell back but staggered on her feet and just managed to remain upright. "What the hell do you think your doing" shouted Helga as she grabbed hold of Phoebe "you could have killed the girl". Gerald's lips began to quiver; he held his elbow as he had hit it quite hard on the way down. "I'm, I'm sorry" said Gerald with a quiet and distressed voice. He shakily regained his feet. "Pheobe, there is something I need to tell you, something that has been playing on my mind for a long time and you're the cause". With that he took her by the arm, she didn't resist, and they ran down the corridor out of site of Helga. On finding a corner out of sight of people near the janitors office Gerald let go of Pheobe and regained some of his breath. "What is it?" said Pheobe. Her light, soothing voice filled the air and caressed his ears. After a few moments of courage-building deep breaths, Gerald let out all of his feelings for her. This sudden outburst of emotion sent him into a strange sensation and he could feel tears welling up behind his eyes, but he didn't want to cry in front of her. After two or three minutes of hardcore confession making, Pheobe looked stunned and trembled slightly. Then in typical Pheobe style she looked at her watch and said "Oh dear, the test" Just as Gerald thought that all was lost and that his efforts had been wasted Phoebe took his hand, lent over and kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss but Gerald didn't care. In the brief moment of romance, time stood still. He looked into her eyes and visa versa, there was his answer. When they drew lips, Pheobe slowly walked away from Gerald, with hands remained locked until the very last moment they kept eye contact for as long as possible. As she disappeared down the corridor, Gerald felt an overwhelming sense of content.  
  
As the days went by the couple had several more brief, romantic encounters, Gerald had explained to Mr Simmons why he wasn't present during the test and they had both agreed that he should have a little more time to study before he took it.  
  
The future now looked different from Gerald's point of view, he was sure that something good was going to develop from this thing he had going with Pheobe, something that he had waited to develop for several years. Now it was just a matter of time. 


End file.
